Twisted Valentines
by Noromaniac
Summary: In the mafia world it's not the same. On Valentine's Day it is the men that's showing their affections/gratitude and the girls that's receiving it. Ch.1: Colonello and Lal Mirch. Ch.2: fem27xwho? For Inoko-chi! First fanfic! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I'm sorry for OOCness but eh... review and give me tips for becoming a better author, please! This is my first fanfic...

Chapter 1 contains: Lal Mirch and Colonello

* * *

><p><span>6.06 A.M<span>

* * *

><p>The birds chirped in delight when the sun popped up behind the clouds. Even though the birds did not speak human language they knew pretty well that the weather forecast had good news. Sure, it was strange that the birds were still in Italy in the middle of February. But none could blame them, not when it was Valentine's Day today, right? So how come that a single person cussed this morning?<p>

Well, firstly; that person was not a morning-person. Secondly; that person hated this day. It was yucky. It was just an excuse for kissing/hugging in public. It was the day she hated most. But because she couldn't do anything she shut her mouth and went to CEDEF HQ after taking a shower.

Outside she saw Basil with a huge grin and if it wasn't for the fact that they were co-workers she would have tried to kill him when she saw what he was holding. Chocolate. Oh, crap. She had to flee. Now.

She walked briskly through the doors and stopped at the sight. Pink. Pink, pink, pink and red. A chill went down her spine and she couldn't hide the shudder of the thought of having to see what was inside _her_ room. Was it also ruined by decorations that made men flee?

"Lal Mirch-dono!" Shoot, she wasn't fast enough to outrun him. Not when it was crowded in CEDEF HQ and especially not with all these decorations that almost made her puke.

"Ah, Basil." Being caught like this, Lal had no choice but to hear him out. They chatted, or rather Basil talked while Lal looked for escape routes. And when they finally were in front of her door she had this horrendous look that would make Reborn die of laughter. She was so shocked that she didn't mind to open the door nor listen to what Basil was talking about. The scent of sweets and roses was oozing from the hinges. She noted mentally that whenever she got the opportunity to call for a chippy she would do it, without further delay.

"... and ... Ah, I forgot! I was summoned for a meeting with Oregano-dono! Sorry, Lal-dono, I have to go!" Lal snapped back to reality with a frown when she could smell a sweet smell. Basil had taken out a gift and given it to her.

"Happy Valentines, Lal Mirch-dono." When he'd assured that she wasn't going to faint due to low oxygen (After knowing her for several years he almost knew all of her facial expressions) he ran to the nearest exit (In this case, a window) and jumped. And there she stood awkwardly alone.

… What was she supposed to do with _this_? She trembled from head to toe while she opened the door and let out a sigh after seeing that her room was still free from decorations. But badly enough, gifts and flowers covered the whole place. She glanced at her desk and sighed at how much paperwork she was forced to do. Time to begin with the work.

* * *

><p><span>12.18 A.M<span>

* * *

><p>… No. This was impossible. How was she supposed to work in this kind of environment? The scents, no, the stenches from the gifts and the flowers was unbearable! And it didn't help that Lal Mirch thought of a certain Arcobaleno once or twice every two minutes. The one that had azure eyes that was filled with such energy that it made her dizzy sometimes and his blond... No! She was not going to think about him! She let out a sigh when she was done with her 25th pile of paperwork.<p>

"Keep going, Lal. Only 41 piles left. You can do it", a dark voice said as he leisurely read a favorite book of his. If you wanted to know, then it was The Godfather. A vein near Lal's temple popped up and she threw the ink pen at him. Being the world's best hitman he dodged it with grace.

"Reborn! Why are you bothering me?" Lal snapped at him. If she wasn't done with the paperwork today she would never be able to go home.

"Hm? I don't think so. I'm encouraging you."

"In the worst way, yeah! Go back to Sawada already!" Reborn bored his eyes on her and for a second she thought she was being ignored.

"No can do. The Vongola Boss is busy with a certain Guardian. And I'm keeping you company", he retorted while he flipped a page where he sat.

"I don't need your company", she answered and hurried with her paperwork after only glancing at the clock once.

"That I know. But I think it's a bit lonely for a tomboy- I mean lady without her cavalier. I'm just here until _someone_ comes for your aid." This time she threw a lamp that was within reach. But that was futile. "Oh yeah, why are you doing paperwork? I can't see you working in an office in front of me." With a sharp sound Reborn could see a gun right in front of him.

"See this? I'll shoot you if you're spouting nonsense." The chance that she would succeed if she only was a normal mafia was utterly low, but being an Arcobaleno meant that she was strong.

"Does that include me too, Lal?" Lal turning redder and redder, pulled down her goggles and turned around when she heard that oh so familiar voice. Colonello. He had his usual grin on his face and Reborn chuckled at the sight of a blushing Lal.

"Especially you", she said sternly and shot a bullet straight to Colonello's face. He, being a former member of Comsubin, acted like a normal hitman would. Counterattack! He dodged the bullet and stepped forward to land a hit on her. Lal who saw it coming jumped and kicked him in the head.

"Should you two really been fighting on Valentine's Day?"

"Oh? Reborn, you were also here?"

"Of course. Anything to heckle you two." The temperature dropped a few degrees but went up quickly when Lal pushed both of the males out of her room.

"Woah! Lal, stop pushing me, kora! I haven't told you why I'm here yet!" Lal pushed harder but they still didn't want to rub. This made her only more furious because she saw that they were holding the door frames only to stay in the room.

"There's no need for that!" But after a struggle that only lasted for some mere minutes they were inside. Reborn who didn't stop with his smirk was definitely enjoyed by this whole thing. And he didn't have to use any threats to have fun.

Colonello on the other hand panted heavily after being attacked right at the Solar Plexus. He was on the ground and looked around his settings. When he was sure that Lal didn't hear him he muttered; "Spartan as ever, that Lal. Kora!" Reborn who sat on the couch again nodded in agreement.

"So, why are you here?" Lal crossed her arms and sat down at her desk.

"Well, I wanted to go on a date with you, kora", he said as he sat up. That stunned Lal totally.

"Should I repeat it for you, Lal?" Reborn offered but only got a glare back.

"Why should I go on a date with you?" Lal said while she did more paperwork.

"I want to treasure this day with you", he said as he leaned over her. His arm was on her shoulder and knowing that Lal was stunned he grabbed the pen from her hand.

"Ah! Colonello, give it back!" But Colonello did not follow her orders. After some thought she just took another pen from a pencil container.

"And that is how you get dissed by the woman you like", Reborn whispered low enough for Lal to not hear. At that Colonello sighed.

"True enough. Argh, can't you do something?" Wow. Anyone who asked Reborn for help was desperately in need of it. Reborn crossed his arms and pretended to think. He didn't bother to think up of something. In fact, he already had a plan. But trying to get Lal out of this room was the same as trying to talk with a stone. She sure was stubborn.

"You're in debt to me." Colonello frowned at that but nodded.

"So what am I going to do?" Reborn brought out Leon with his finger and put in special made bullets when he transformed to a gun. When they exchanged looks Colonello knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Lal, let someone else do your paperwork, kora!" Colonello said as he hugged her from the back.

"W-What? And who the hell would do it instead?" she retorted fiercely. She tried to get out of his embrace but failed.

"Tsuna can come over when the meeting's done", Reborn said as he pointed the green gun at her.

"... Don't tell me that it is ...", she began to say but couldn't end her sentence when she got the tranquilizer right in her arm.

"Buonanotte", Colonello whispered in her ear before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><span>4.27 P.M<span>

* * *

><p>"When this ride is over I'll kill you", Lal said as she got her consciousness back. But the other one didn't bother to respond. How come? Well, Colonello's head was resting on the car window and his eyes was shut. Lal who looked around her guessed with ease that she was lying on Colonello's lap because she could only see four things. She was sure that it was a black seat on her right side, knowing that her sight was not the best. A white T-shirt on her left side. An arm that wrapped her so hard that she couldn't move. And lastly a chin in front of her.<p>

It wasn't a lot from her position but that was all she could see. And the conclusion that she was on Colonello's lap wasn't so hard to deduct. On another time she had also been lying on his lap. Lying and lying. It was him who had forced her after a mission where she was out of commission.

And this scent was not so hard to forget. After having to train him it was so familiar. And this scent wasn't so stupid even though it reminded her of something sweet. Like sugar or honey, even.

"Colonello, you idiot! Wake up!" Lal said after realizing that her cheeks were painted in different kinds of red. But he still didn't wake up, so Lal Mirch, the previous leader for Comsubin, took her thumb and pushed it with power enough to make an elephant cry in his bend of the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt, kora!" Colonello shouted and let go of Lal which she gladly broke free from.

"Much better."

"This is more than Spartan", Colonello muttered under his breath.

"Colonello, you're a dead man."

"Hey! That Sawada is helping you out with your paperwork!"

"Help? Rather being forced", Lal snorted.

"But now you've got free time to hang out with me, right?" Lal didn't answer to that and turned around to face the car window on the other side. The truth was that she was extremely embarrassed to be in the same taxi with Colonello. She did have feelings for him, after all. But she was one of the anti-lovers of this day. Sure, she didn't have to buy chocolates on this day. And White day was a day that held not that much of importance as today. So Lal didn't expect a lot of this day. Not at all. And then this one comes.

"Let's forget about anything mafia-related today, okay? Uh, but not about the traditions that today is the men's way to show their gratitude", she could hear from Colonello.

"And why the heck should the playboy Colonello care about traditions?"

"Hey! In what era was I a playboy?" Lal looked at him and withstood the urge to smile.

"In every single era we've been through", she said.

"That's not true, kora! Anyways, we're here." Colonello rolled his eyes, knowing that he couldn't win a verbal fight against Lal Mirch.

When he paid the Taxi driver he turned around with a huge smile of his. Lal couldn't help but blush when she saw his eyes glancing at her. And she hoped that he didn't hear her heart pounding harder every step he took towards her.

She turned around and knew exactly where she was. On Ponte Vecchio. Was it ironic that it was almost sunset? Lal didn't know. She looked down and saw fishes swimming in circles in the water. First birds. Now, fishes. Was every kind of animal going to betray her?

She felt something grasp her hand and this size of hand, this temperature... It was all his.

"I know that this isn't a lot from me. I know that you're going to Japan tomorrow and I have to go to Russia soon. If you hadn't resisted then this day could have been better! But... well... I like you, kora!" Hues of red layered on her whole face and Lal was about to faint if she didn't remember how to breathe.

"E-Eh?" Colonello chuckled at her reaction an blew on her ear. She shuddered so much that the whole bridge was shaking.

"Please, I hope that I'm not confessing to Sawada now", Colonello said, referring to her stammer.

"W-What Sawada?" Lal gaped after air fiercely when he gave her a hug.

"Jealous, are we? Well, this is for you." He brought out a box of chocolates and pulled out a rose that bathed in the sun's rays. It was pink.

"T-Thanks..." She accepted them without further delay and couldn't help but smile.

"One point to me, kora! You do smile, after all!" Even though she was high because of him she was still pissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Easy, easy! I'm just saying that you should smile more often. You look more like a lady that way, kora!" He cupped his hand towards Lal's Mirch cheek and kissed her on the mouth. If there was a word that was beyond "stunned" then that was what she felt.

"Happy Valentines, Lal."

"E-Eh... D-Ditto..."

"Thanks, but I don't think that my name is 'Lal'", he laughed. Lal couldn't think rationally anymore. Not after a kiss from a person she held very dear. So she pulled him down by his collar and kissed him on the mouth.

"Happy Valentines, you idiot! Are you happy?" He took up the box and the rose and gave it to her. While his arms were still in the air he brought out a waterproofed marker and a padlock.

"More than happy, kora! I'm exhilarated. Would you mind to have your name on a padlock with my name on it?" Lal shook her head and wrote her name on it after reaching out her hand for the marker and the padlock. After they both had been writing their name Colonello threw it in the water. It was a bit sad that it sunk but with the time it was going to rise. Sooner or later with the help from the nature.

"I'm glad that I confessed to you. I really _like_ you, Lal." Her face was red as scarlet when he said that. And the way he said "like", made her mind go blank.

"So do I. I like you, Colonello." And with a final kiss they parted.

* * *

><p><span>8.02 P.M<span>

* * *

><p>"What a lovely couple you two are", Reborn said on the plane with Colonello. Colonello frowned at this but let it go. Nothing could make his mood go bad.<p>

"Oh well, I'm glad that I finally confessed to her", he said with a playful smile.

"Woah~ Colonello is having plans to woo every single girl out there~ Poor Lal!" Okay, maybe that irritated him a little.

"I'm not, kora! With a pink rose she should be aware that I like her."

"Yeah, in a friendly way", Reborn added.

"Yep, in a friendly... What? What did you just say?" Colonello asked with a stunning expression. Reborn smiled from ear to ear and chuckled.

"You like Lal in a friendly way."

"No! Not in a friendly way, kora! The pink rose represents for liking someone else more than in a friendly way, right?" Colonello asked with worry.

"I see that you didn't listen to Luce when she talked about the flowers language."

"Huh? Reborn, don't tell me..."

"I bet that Lal's heart is in ache. She's probably grieving for not getting a **red** rose on Valentine's Day from her prince in armor. Poor her", Reborn said with pretended sympathy for her.

"No way!" Colonello shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time – on another plane.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Was someone talking behind Lal's back?<p>

"Lal-dono, you've got a rose from someone?" Basil asked with curiosity. She nodded and touched the pink petals. "But that is strange. Isn't it the pink and the yellow roses that means friendship?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"But wasn't the person who gave it to you someone you held very dearly? Didn't he like you?" Oregano asked with worry.

"He... confessed to me. But I think that he just doesn't know the flower's language so well. He didn't listen to Luce's lessons, I guess." The last sentence Lal said it so quietly that none of her companions could hear. It sure was strange. Maybe this day wasn't so bad as it seemed. But only maybe.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading it! It took me six hours straight to do this! Six hours... I'm fully aware that I'm not a pro at writing but if you want then could you review and give me some tips? And I'm sorry for bad grammars. Ichi-san! (Inoko-chi) I'm done! I don't know if I was a fool to wait for your reply but... I am going to do a two-shot! Just for you!<p>

I hope I'll be able to do the second chapter this week... Oh well! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Just wanted to say: Thanks for reviewing and favoriting my story! Especially: **Inoko**-**chi**, **VongolaFamigliaVaria**, **Reena** **Vongola** and **Yuki97XD**! I'm so glad that I got your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, nor the characters I've used. I'm sorry if OOCness occurs but eh... Oh well. R&R please! I hope you like this, Ichi-san! (Inoko-chi)

Chapter 2 has: Female-Tsuna and Hibari. Yes, I had him in my mind all the time!

* * *

><p>The day before Valentine's day!<p>

* * *

><p>She should have fled at the sight of him. But did she do that? No! Well, she tried but being Vongola the tenth meant that she'd at least have to hear the people's pleas and whatsoever that made her head dizzy because of overload thinking.<p>

Of course, being the boss also meant that you'd authorities to decline. But after these years she had came up with her own rule when _he_ was involved. "Let him do whatever he wants or you'll be sorry that you lived."

Yep, she did not want to oppose _him_, no matter how ridiculous his ideas were. She'd done it once and that didn't turn out beautifully. Vongola the tenth knew that when _he_ had this smirk that sought after victims she was targeted. So, when the world's greatest hitman entered her room she was ready to jump from the window behind her and say goodbye to the world.

But she stopped midway when she felt a gun right at her back, making her raise her hands above her head.

"I'll just shoot the dying will bullet at you. And let me point out that you've got no gloves right now, so you'll embarrass yourself when you come back through the door in just your lingerie", Reborn stated with a poker-face. That made Tsuna gulp in embarrassment. Only Reborn could say such things with a straight face. She made a 180 degree turn and looked at the gun who was still pointed at her. She actually began to hate Leon. Sure, that chameleon didn't do her any harm intentionally, but it was that one that made her shiver in fear when he was pointed at her.

"R-Reborn! H-Haha, I didn't see you", Tsuna trailed off, looking at her surroundings to avoid eye-contact with said one.

"Sure you didn't. It was just a coincidence that your window opened when I stepped in. And the paperwork is all over the floor because it is **so **windy today, right?" Reborn smirked and put down his gun. Tsuna sighed in defeat as she took down her hands. No matter how fast her reflexes were, Reborn would still beat her when it was about reaction skills. She closed the window and waited for him to say something.

"Let's go to Italy." Yes, yes, she nodded in answer. The only thing now was to pack her things and take a flight right into Italy... Wait, a second... WHAT?

"Eeh? WHY?" Reborn bored his eyes onto Tsuna and sat on the desk as he crossed his arms and legs.

"I'm going to Russia with an acquaintance of mine."

"So?" The boss of Vongola had just earned herself a hit right on her head. She rubbed the sore place and pouted in anger, sending nervous glares to Reborn.

"He's in Italy, Dame-Tsuna!" was his answer.

"But why the hell do I have to come along? I-I mean, why can't you go by yourself ?" She added quickly, getting a stare from her tutor that meant "Show respect to your superiors or else..." Tsuna didn't want to know what awaited for her if she disobeyed.

"I want to have some fun." Was that his reason? She face-palmed herself hard.

"Wait... Weren't you just in Brazil for some hours ago?" Reborn smirked his typical smirk as Tsuna backed away as much as she could. That smirk meant trouble. Tsuna didn't need her Hyper Intuition to warn her about a trouble of level 5 or higher for that. No, she knew by experience already.

"And now I'm in Japan", Reborn said as he tilted down his fedora hat. "But I'm not enjoying my holidays so far." Vongola Decimo did not believe that.

"Liar!" She crossed her arms like a "X" while she shook her head quickly.

"A hitman doesn't need to relax as long as he have fun", Reborn continued, ignoring her remark. Tsuna knew no matter what she did or said it would not help her. You either do it, or die. And she was sure that she didn't want to do the latter one yet. She sighed in defeat, pinching her nose and waved with her other hand that he should come to the point already.

"Well, I actually wanted to say that one of your guardians will be in a worse trouble than the others tomorrow." Tsuna looked up with a puzzled look.

"Eh? Why? It is the boy's day tomorrow, right*? … Are you implying to Chrome? I think that Mukuro-"

"You're beyond stupid, aren't you? When was the last time you saw Hibari in Japan?" Reborn said abruptly, rolling his eyes under the fedora hat. Tsuna thought for a second with a finger on her lips.

"Well, three months ago, I think. He's still investigating things about the boxes... Why did you ask?" Reborn sighed, obviously disappointed at Tsuna's awareness.

"And what day is it tomorrow?"

"Valentine's day, of course! Why even ask..." It seemed that Tsuna finally understood. Reborn studied his student's expressions. From awareness to surprise. And lastly; horror.

"Is Hibari-san being followed by girls?" She exclaimed, both her hands on her cheeks.

"How come you care?" Reborn mocked, still enjoying the facial expressions Tsuna had made.

"Of course! What if the girls get bitten to death?"

"..." Now that made Reborn quiet. He didn't any longer snicker in amusement. The only thing he was thinking about was why his student was so oblivious. He did not come here to Japan only to hear his student blurt out the safety of some civilians. Love was in the air and Reborn had no intentions to save some mere humans. Reborn slowly emitted a dark aura.

"R-Reborn? Is something wrong? Are you – Hiee!" She never finished her sentence. Because Reborn was pulling her ear and he didn't let go until they were on a plane that was heading to Italy.

* * *

><p>Italy. 11.27 A.M<p>

* * *

><p>No. That was surely not a good idea. No matter how you looked at this whole set-up it just screamed "No Good!" And no, Vongola the tenth didn't say that just to ditch her duty as a mafia bossfriend. It really was bad. If it was a decoy that was needed for this task then wouldn't Reborn take Lambo instead? Of course not, Lambo was a pain in the neck to remember for Reborn. And he didn't think about the illusionists in the mansion who could make illusions to scare the rapid fangirls. No, no, no! Reborn didn't even bother as long as he could have fun at her own expense. But Tsuna was a freaking mafia boss! The boss of the current Vongola! She was not some human shield to avert Hibari's fangirls. Or getting bitten to death, by the way. That was the downside of this whole damn thing. Oh yes, Tsuna did curse after been living with guardians who didn't mind to curse in front of their boss!

"So, how did you investigation go?" Tsuna asked, aware of the badly emitted aura from her co-worker. Hibari who was crossing his arms only glanced her for a second, making her feel more dis-comfortable than before.

Tsuna and Hibari was sitting outside of a cafe, trying to get the attention of Hibari's hidden stalkers. So far, it went as planned. She could feel several gazes at her.

"H-Hibari-san, you have to act like... Well, that we are... a couple..." Tsuna whispered, feeling that her face was getting redder and redder. Hibari opened one of his eyes and snorted in dismay.

"We would like to present you today's specialty; A la Valentine!" A cute girl said, holding a decorated glass with ice cream in it. Tsuna was sure that it was Reborn's doing. But unfortunately, she had no evidence and said guy had went off somewhere. Really, this was such a bad idea. Sure, Hibari needed something/someone to distract the fangirls. But was it so smart to pretend as Hibari's girlfriend? Tsuna only thought she was supposed to be on other mafia families' black lists, not on fangirls' too!

"T-thanks...", Tsuna said, watching how the girl put down the glass smoothly.

"Do tell me if there's something you need!" The girl turned around, leaving a very pissed off cloud guardian and a scared to death Vongola boss. After some minutes of awkward silence Hibari sighed.

"Fine..." Did she just hear right?

"Eh?"

"I'll do it...", Hibari growled, putting down the killing aura a bit. Tsuna sighed in relief as she beamed a smile at him.

"So, how was your trip in Italy?" Now, it was clearly that the teacher who had given Hibari an "A" in how to be social had either been threatened or blackmailed.

And why was that so? Well, because everyone knew that Hibari was anti-social. And if you didn't know and wanted to have a chit-chat with this marvelous man you'd either be on the ground with a great blood loss and some severe tonfa indents or you'd get a glare. Maybe you were one of those who couldn't read the flow or just ignored it and had this thought that he was a sexy bad-ass. Which he was... eh... out of topic. But Hibari was clearly sending vibes of great malice and anyone (Maybe not you) could read what was written in his eyes; "Leave me alone or you'll get bitten to death."

So, the fangirls who hid everywhere found respect for Tsuna who could ask such a casual question. Casual and casual. Too bad for them that they didn't know that it was mafia-related.

"... I'm still in Italy", Hibari said after checking out Tsuna's face. Now, the said face who had just beamed a smile at him shone brightly. He could almost see the flowers surrounding Tsuna.

"Haha! Sorry, stupid of me!" Tsuna apologized, rubbing her back of the head with a smile. Tsuna was sure that the gazes she had got turned into death glares.

"What did you do?", she asked, trying to shake off the glares.

"The usual..." Oh. That made Tsuna stiff for a minute. "The usual" meant of course some severe beatings, threatening and lastly, bodies lying on the ground. The hospitals still couldn't confirm whether they were alive or dead.

"W-well, I bet that something unusual must have happened...?" Tsuna said, turning it into a question.

"...I've been stalked more than before lately." Yes, of course. Hibari didn't only have fangirls in Japan. No, the whole world was after him, almost. No wonder he sounded paranoid. Tsuna took a bite from the ice cream and studied it in thoughtfulness. The death glares had become more intense and one wrong step meant failed mission. The ice cream was meant for two and it was probably in Reborn's plan. To make the fangirls go berserk? Yes. To get Tsuna out of this alive? Noo... That was probably not even in Reborn's dictionary. Hibari who just wanted this to end sooner than later took a bite from the ice cream too.

"Look! They're sharing the same ice cream!"

"Then, are they a couple?"

"NOO! We've got to do something!" Tsuna didn't know about Hibari but she was sure that the whispers who were made was laced with malice. And they were all against this. Well, so was Tsuna. She sure didn't want to be in this mess.

"Hibari! Hibari!" That caught Tsuna off-guard. Hibari on the other hand put down his spoon and made a landing with his fingers for a puffy, yellow bird.

"Hibird!" Hibird just watched Tsuna with its black eyes and tilted its head in wonder.

"How come you're alive?" Wait a minute. Did that bird just sing it out? Tsuna's jaw almost dropped in surprise. Hibird was a smart bird, that Tsuna could agree on. But did it want her dead too?

"Didn't I tell you not to pick up lines from others?" Hibari lectured his bird who enjoyed the sight of Tsuna's facial expression.

"P-Pick up?"

"Tuna-shi! Tuna-shi!" It was obvious that that was Tsuna's name from the little bird. Tsuna could only chuckle when Hibird rubbed its face into her own cheek.

"Haha, it's Tsuna! Not Tuna-shi. … Wait, how come that my name turned into Tuna-shi?" Tsuna wanted to know.

"Are you intending to fool yourself with your act?" Hibari asked his bird in irritation. But Hibird just chirped in delight.

"Oh gosh! I want that bird!"

"Did you hear its name? Hibird!"

"Kyaa! Is that Hibari's pet?" The whispers went on and on and if you wanted to know; No, the fangirls just snapped up Hibari's name now. Hibird who caught the whole idea quickly from Hibari tilted its head in an adorable way. The girls squealed at the sight of it and Vongola the tenth was glad that the intense death glares had vanished like magic. You could almost hear a _poof!_

"Tsuna! You okay?" Tsuna snapped back to reality and turned around to face the owner of the familiar voice. Strangely, Hibari's mood darkened quickly.

D-Dino? Weren't you just in Finland?" Tsuna asked as the taller one approached their table. Dino grasped her hands and sighed in relief.

"Yes, but I came to Italy when I thought you were kidnapped! But you were just with Kyoya!" Dino exclaimed happily, hugging his little sister tightly. Hibari lowered his gaze and it was proof enough to say that he was irritated on Dino. What did he mean "But you were just with Kyoya"?

"Kidnapped?" Tsuna frowned. Who said she was kidnapped? Wasn't the word abducted a better choice?

"Yeah! Gokudera went in to your study and called me when he saw the mess! What happened?" Dino wondered, bringing a chair to their table. Hibari looked around but he did not see any subordinates around Dino. So he was just a walking klutz? Later on, he glanced at Tsuna, demanding for an explanation. Now.

"Well, Reborn came and I... was a bit suicidal..." Tsuna said as she scratched near her temple.

"You tried to jump from the window, right?" Dino couldn't get more correct.

"Bye-bye, Pony boy! Bye-bye, Tuna-shi!" Hibird chirped and flew away from them. Or rather, from Hibari and his deadly aura. As Tsuna thought, that was a smart bird.

"Pony boy, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari pulled out his tonfas and slammed one of them right into Dino's face. The fact that Tsuna gaped like a fish wasn't because of where Hibari had his tonfas. No, she had since long let that go with the flow. It was because of the attack! What was it that made Hibari attack so suddenly?

"Woah! Kyoya! Take it easy!" Did Hibari listen to that ear? Nope, when it was about combat he was merciless as Reborn. Maybe more, if that was possible.

"Oh? So Hibari is the type that gets jealous very easily?"

"Kyaa!" Vongola Decimo was sure that the fangirls' comments weren't necessary because that seemed to make Hibari more pissed off. Did these girls not learn a thing? … Wait... Jealous? Was Hibari-san...

"Jealous? Over who?" Tsuna asked the fangirls who was sitting next to a table that weren't far away from theirs.

"Can't you see?"

"You blind or something?"

"She's an idiot." Harsh words. Well, now, let's say that Tsuna's sanity had gone away since the beginning of the whole plot. So, the only thing she did was to be in her mafia boss mode. Vongola Decimo took one of the girls by the collar and rammed her into the wall.

"Listen, girl. You do not want me angered. I am not as nice as you think I am. Now, hurry up and answer my question", Tsuna greeted her with a lunatic's smile.

"UH... you!" She exclaimed before she fainted due to fear. Decimo let go of her collar and turned around to the other fangirls who hugged each other in shock.

"And why is that so?" Quietly enough, the girls deadpanned themselves and was sure that Hibari-sama's girlfriend was more oblivious than a tree.

"Because that blond bishie and you have some kind of mutual relationship that it is sickening!"

"Yeah! How many guys are you going to have until you're satisfied? That made Tsuna stiff.

"Are you implying me as a player?" Tsuna demanded to know, threatening them with her glare.

"Eh... Tsuna?" Dino called out to her, seeing that the fangirls cowered in great fear.

"What?" Tsuna asked, still in her mafia boss mode.

"Well... I don't think it's such a good idea if you-" They all went quiet at the ring-tone of a single phone. Tsuna's. Hibari who was closest to the phone answered it. Well, he didn't cut the signal off...

"..." Hibari threw the phone to Tsuna who nearly dropped it. Vongola Decimo looked at the display and she shrunk terribly.

"H-Hello, Reborn!" Tsuna switched to Japanese and shivered. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, come over to the CEDEF HQ with Hibari. Oh? Is my other Dame-student with you? Bring him over too, then." Tsuna was sure that she didn't say anything about Dino. No, she was utterly, definitely sure that she didn't even think about him. So, how in earth did he know?

"Wait, wait... WHY?" And the call was cut off. Was that how Reborn asked for help? Yeah...

"Uh, Hibari-san? Changed plans..."

* * *

><p>1.18 P.M<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Isn't that ridiculous? Why should I, kora?" Reborn only pointed at Lal who was fast asleep as an explanation. "It was just a tranquilizer, kora!" Colonello retorted, pissed off at the debt.<p>

"Do you want me to insert the antidote then?"

"... Why did I ask for your help, kora?"

"Because you're desperate", Reborn smirked as he polished his gun.

"You're insane! I could take care of yours and my own but you also want me to get rid of Hibari's fangirls, kora?"

"That's the deal." Colonello sighed in defeat. A verbal fight with Reborn wasn't the smartest to do.

"Wasn't that Sawada going to do that?"

"Yeah, but Tsuna needs a change of settings sometimes. I'm such a nice person."

"I doubt you even know what 'nice' means, kora! You just sent her to the embrace of paperwork!"

"Something she's familiar with." The two Arcobalenos went silent at the sounds of footsteps outside the door. "And when you talk about the devil..."

"No, I'm sure that you of all people should not use that phrase, kora!"

"Come in, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn ordered as he waited for the door to open.

"H-Hi, Reborn, Colonello... And Lal?" Tsuna said, taking a step away from the door. She was sure that she didn't want to know what had happened with Lal. After her followed Dino with a goofy smile and Hibari with a frown that wouldn't go away. It was obvious that something had set off Hibari because he was still glaring at Dino.

"I need you to sign, paperwork", Reborn said with a huge grin, waiting for Tsuna's reactions.

"Sawada, look", Colonello pointed at the piles of paperwork. Her eyes almost fell out from their places. So much!

"I'll never get it done!" Colonello gaped in surprise as he was about to head out with Lal in his arms.

"What? You just accepted it like that, kora?"

"But... It is him!" Tsuna pointed at Reborn who was reading his book now. Talk about free time.

"One day, I'll turn your will into steel, kora!" Hibari snorted at that, not believing him.

"Does that mean spartan training for me?"

"I feel sorry for you, Tsuna", Dino said, trying to comfort the sad Decimo. Reborn who had looked up on the right time had this huge grin plastered on his half-visible face. According to his observations Hibari was very jealous.

"Don't worry, Hibari. Colonello will take care of your stalkers."

"I still think it's stupid, kora! Do you know how many hours it will take?"

"Be glad that I just chose Italy and not the whole world."

"..."

"Ah! I've got to go back to Finland. Enzio is still loose and he's probably in a lake by now. Romario can't take care of him alone."

"That reminds me, how come you didn't fall down or something? Ah, not to well..." Tsuna trailed off. Dino only pulled out his phone and showed the display to her. Romario. Was that even POSSIBLE?

"But... wha?" Tsuna shrieked.

"With Vongola's technology it is possible", Reborn stated from the couch.

"With any technology, in fact! It's just an on-going call!"

"It was the Vongola who was first with making something useful to the outer world." Weaponry was so not good for the outer world, Tsuna deadpanned.

"Oh well, see you!" Dino moved out along with Colonello, aware that he just had run away from paperwork once again.

* * *

><p>3.59.A.M ...What? I wanted to have KHR-related!<p>

* * *

><p>This was actually laughable. Vongola Decimo who was the strongest was cowering in fear because of her guardian. What a joke, right? But if you'd been in her position then I'd assure you had done the same in one way or another. And believe me, when I say it like that, then I mean it. Because Hibari Kyoya did not accept a no or in this matter; ignorance. Seriously, the one who came up with "Ignorance is bliss" was either oblivious or heshe hadn't met Hibari.

In the mafia world information was likely everything. Okay, in the most cases. If you'd ask the Varia's boss he would give you "Power" as an answer. But that wasn't the point I wanted to make here. Hibari was not going to let him being ignored go away like that. So that was why Tsuna had a tonfa right under her chin. Wow, two threats already and she was still intact. How that was possible she didn't know. Probably because Reborn spared her the other day.

"Speak, herbivore", Hibari demanded, malice floating in the air. Tsuna didn't know what to do. She didn't want to oppose him, that was for sure. But did she want to tell him? No, of course not. Really, it wasn't unusual. Tsuna used to get options with the same outcome: Trouble. Trouble? Yep, trouble. Especially with Reborn. And it didn't differ when it came to Hibari. If she ignored him and his question she would likely get bitten to death. The other options was to spill out the beans about the "conversation" with the fangirls was about. But Tsuna had tried to avoid that in these two hours that had fled away. Would her little effort really be useless? Yep, it would.

"A-About that..." Tsuna looked away as her index fingers touched each other frequently. She hoped that Hibari wouldn't see the dark color on her cheeks. Why was he so close to her face?

"Will you promise me not to bite me to death?" Hibari, who was already quiet, only locked his gaze into hers.

"If you tell me then... Fine." At that Tsuna stammered up the whole conversation for Hibari. And when it came to an end his eyes were narrowed dangerously. If only Reborn was here, he would at least help her out! … No. Forget that, it was nothing. She was glad that he was going to Russia. That meant no more sudden flights for awhile.

"Why... Did you come up with that?" Hibari asked pulling back his tonfa.

"It's not whether I wanted to or not. It... just slipped." Hibari rolled his eyes, knowing that his boss wasn't the brightest one on Earth. *Sulk... *

"Go back to work, then." Hibari was already on his last piece of paper. Lucky him!

"... Eh... Isn't Hibari-san mad?" Hibari looked up with awareness written in his handsome face. Tsuna tilted her head in confusion.

"Why should I?"

"Well, I... I thought you were jealous, didn't I?"

"What... are you implying to?" Tsuna shifted her gaze rapidly, avoiding his as she blushed again.

"Hibari-san, do you..."

"Do I what?"

"... Do you like someone?" Vongola the tenth couldn't get anymore redder than she was. The only thing that made her confused was her heart. Why did it go Doki! - Doki! all of a sudden? Was it because of the look she got from Hibari?

"What do you think?"

"I don't know..." Hibari sighed at that, dropping the paper.

"Why did you have that interrogation from the start?"

"I was curious if you... liked someone... and I thought that was a good opportunity..."

"But you ended up asking my stalkers."

"But, Reborn said that I'm oblivious to everything! I wanted to know from someone else's perspective!"

"Those stalkers minds are wrapped. Don't listen to strangers so easily." (My mind is not wrapped, thank you!)

"Hai..." Tsuna said in a gloomy way. "**Do** you like someone?" She asked again, wanting to continue.

"If I say yes, then what will you do?" Hibari exclaimed in a mysterious way. Not too revealing.

"Who is it?" Tsuna wondered, coming closer to Hibari than she had anticipated was possible.

"... That Arcobaleno is right. You are oblivious." Eh? Why did Hibari-san say that too?

"But... Do I know this girl?"

"Who knows." Once again, not too revealing. Tsuna frowned at that sentence. She really did want to know who this person was. To actually being able to get _the_ Hibari's attention wasn't everyone who could do that.

"But... can you describe her... a bit?" Hibari looked at Tsuna and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Decimo's heart just made a loop!

"She's oblivious." ...What?

"Eh? Hibari-san's girlfriend is oblivious?" Tsuna anticipated that, aware that Hibari was well liked by most of the girls in the world. "Why... do you like her?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Hibari cut her off of her questions. Her questions were endless it seemed to Hibari.

"Eh..."

"Do **you** like someone?" If Tsuna was drinking on water she would have been choked by it. Firstly, she did not believe that Hibari of all people would ask about her love interests. Secondly, that question made her shocked. Of course she liked someone! In fact, lots of people. Her mom, her friends and so on.

"L-like? As in love?"

"Yes..:" Now that made her heart cringe in excitement. Why did it do that?

"Well... maybe", she whispered, scratching her cheek with her index finger as her ears turned pink. Sawada Tsunayoshi did have a love interest. But being the one she was she did not confess. What about the consequences afterwards? She didn't want to have one more less guardian, did she? No, she worshiped her friendships the most! And if Hibari-san knew about that she would surely only have five guardians.

Hibari who had watched Tsuna's expressions had a smile on his lips.

"Why did you fight Dino?" Tsuna jumped to another topic. Did she just see a glow in Hibari's eyes?

"You know that answer very well", he said leaning in closer. Tsuna could only stare in shock. What was happening?

"Jealous? B-but I didn't see your girlfriend... Ah! Was it one of the fangirls? I'm so sorry if I hurt her! Please don't bite me to death because of it!" So oblivious. Hibari frowned but shrug it off. He had no intentions to scare her away.

"I'm not going to bite you to death, herbivore."

"You aren't? But... I can't find the reason to why you and Dino... my head is dizzy..." Tsuna exclaimed, clutching her head. If Hibari-san was jealous and it wasn't one of the fangirls then who was it? ...Who... Who could it be? Slowly, she began to understand. Tsuna pointed a finger at herself.

"M-Me?" Hibari smirked at that and kissed her tenderly on her lips. He didn't stop until the air ran up.

"You're oblivious", he whispered in her ear. "So, I've answered your question. What about mine?" Tsuna who was shocked by the kiss turned away from his face and sulked where she sat. She couldn't believe it! Her? Like, her? Wasn't that, well, impossible? Hibari-san actually liked her? And like, _like_? Her head was spinning around, her heart was on a roller-coaster having fun with its cringing and she couldn't stop that damn blush! Waah! And that kiss! Oh, that kiss that was so tender made her heart skip in its seat.

"What?" Hibari asked with a frown, not liking Tsuna's sulkiness.

"W-well... W-What a-a s-s-sup-prise... I-I didn't kn-know..."

"Was the kiss that bad?" Hibari wanted to know, standing up as he looked on the clock. It was soon time for their departure to Japan.

"N-no!" Tsuna stammered loudly, wailing her hands in a no-no.

"Then what?"

"... …." Hibari narrowed his eyes at that.

"Repeat it, Tsunayoshi. And louder." If steam was able to come out from your ears then so was actually happening with Tsuna. Her brain was working harder than ever to get those words across her thick head. 'Repeat it, Tsunayoshi.' Woah! He used her full name! She could barely sit straight!

"It was my first kiss..." Mentioning Dr Shamal was not something she would do. It was an accident that time! Hibari's eyebrow went up and he had a fully grown smirk plastered on his face.

"Really?" Tsuna nodded fiercely, blushing madly.

"And Hibari-san is the one I lik-..." Tsuna clasped her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. She did so not want that out from her. Not only did Tsuna's eyes wide but so did Hibari's. What a surprise.

"Glad to know that, Tsunayoshi", Hibari smiled. … Would someone please shoot Tsuna? That would probably ease her mind a little. It was hard to go with the flow like that. Especially with a brain that was high on endorphins.

"Eh... What are we going to do with these?" Tsuna wondered, glancing the piles of paperwork. They had actually been done with everything. That, wishfully, meant no spartan training for her! Hibari looked at the mess and shrugged it off while Tsuna stood up.

"Leave it, she'll come back sooner or later", Hibari said, referring to Lal Mirch. Tsuna nodded in agreement and was about to head out through the door – when she slipped. On a piece of paper, goddammit! (Language! Mind your language, young lady! Well, you're older than me...) She was glad that Hibari was in front of her, but still no. Because her lips crashed right into his when he bent down for his jacket, resulting both of them on the floor. Tsuna on top of Hibari. _Click! Click!_

"Hiee! I'm so sorry, Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted in despair, getting up from him. Hibari followed right behind her as he touched his lips. Blood.

"You're not only oblivious. You are a danger to your allies", he commented.

"I'm so sorry! I-"

"Let's go or I'll bite you to death", Hibari muttered under his breath as he wanted to be in the airport now.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

><p>When Lal Mirch came back from her "Date"<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened here? Civil war?" Lal Mirch shouted as she opened the door to her study. She did not like the sight. The papers were everywhere and so was the chocolates. Did she really have to clean up this mess? Yep, she had to. It was only to go and begin!<p>

* * *

><p>Japan. Late at night.<p>

* * *

><p>Explain. That was the first she did when she entered the Vongola mansion in Japan in the middle of the night. She explained to Gokudera that she was not kidnapped, only doing a "mission" with Hibari that they had got from Reborn.<p>

She explained to the other guardians that there was no need for their weapons to be out.

And lastly, she assured that she did not have a secret lover. Because the guardians knew what day/night it was. Valentine's day. And about the secret lover. She didn't have a **secret** lover. It was very official that they knew this person. But she had no interest to tell them who it was. She was glad that she wasn't affected by the Jet-lag so easy. Well, the Vongola Private Jet was ridiculously fast so that was no problem.

Hibari who'd went back to his place after they had landed had given her a goodnight kiss right on Tsuna's cheek, making her blush. Geez, if he hadn't done that then she could have been in her bed by now, sleeping like a dead. But oh well, it did no harm as she was outside her bedroom. Tsuna opened the door and yawned tiresome. She was going straight for bed, not even glancing at the stack of chocolates, blocking the way to her wardrobe. When she pulled away the blankets her eyes widened in surprise. There, it was a box of chocolates wrapped in a white and red wrapping. She chuckled at that as she put the box on her bedside table, reading the piece of paper over and over again. Sawada Tsunayoshi slowly went in to the realm of dreams when she cast the blankets over her. The words from the piece of paper echoed in her mind as she was fast asleep.

_**Buon son Valentino/ Hibari.**_

* * *

><p>Okay! I just wanted to add it! On a plane with Reborn and Colonello.<p>

* * *

><p>"Reborn... Where did you get those pictures from, kora?" The said one who was chuckling at the expressions of his acquaintance was holding on some pictures that had a Tsuna kissing on a Hibari on both of them. (Did you read the click click? well, that was where he took the pics)<p>

"From a camera."

"From Leon, right? What are you going to do with those pics, kora?" An evil grin appeared on Reborn as he put them in Colonello's hand. Colonello only looked at them with confusion but then he paled.

"No... Don't tell me... Kora! That's way too much!"

"What? It is not, you actually ditched half of your debt so I give you this instead." Reborn pulled out a laptop and a scanner as he took back one of the pictures.

"I knew that I should have done it, kora." Reborn smiled as he made more copies out of the pics.

"This is good for blackmailing. Maybe I should use it on Tsuna whenever she ditches her work."

"Reborn, please let me do something else!"

"No. I want you to be the victim whenever the fangirls get the pics. So that their anger will get released~!"

"You devil, kora!" Colonello exclaimed, already white as a ghost. He knew that he should have fixed Hibari's fangirls too. Now, they were going to be after him. And rapid fangirls turning into rabid fangirls wasn't a nice view.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, don't mind the last one. I just wanted to explain with these _Click! Click! _because I'm so lazy to erase them...

Anyways, I'm sorry for making this update so late! Internet was a drag and I thought that I could sneakily upload it before my dad would catch me... I'm supposed to go to sleep but no! I had to upload this because this is the last February day of the year! Hah, I was actually supposed to upload this for a week ago...

Ichi-san! (Inoko-chi) Imma done now! And yes! Internet is connecting! Hurray! I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected... and I'm sorry if this plot sucked terribly but as you can see, I've got no experience to write love stories. None!

I'm terribly sorry for grammar errors, OOCness and lastly for this late update! Bye for now! I'm going to sleep and write that docx that Rin and Aria is waiting for! Woohoo! R&R! Reviews would be nice!

P.S. Anonymous reviews enabled! Leave a thought while you're reading this!


End file.
